LX Tim
LX-TIM __________________________________________ Lx-Tim is a profesional wrestler, a Sous Chef, a writer, a martial artist and a Spanish singer who is currently contracted to the Two World's Wrestling Federation (2WWF). He is the current 2WWF Internet Champion in his first reign. He is known for his high-flying ability, along with his technical prowess, which has made him an in-ring dynamo. He is the only Puerto Rican superstar to ever gain gold in this current federation and is rightly so as one of the most dominating forces ever reckoned with in the wrestling industry. He is also considered an underdog in many cases, as there are many others that are much more experienced than him, but that does not stop this Legendary Latino. He also believes that he is the calling card of destiny and this is possibly his true place as this Shaman of Fate continues to shock and awe everyone with his unorthodox abilities, wrestling style, and Latin flair. Biography Prologue: Origins Lx-Tim, real name being Timothy Joseph Morales was born on December 12, 1987 at the Coney Island hospital in Brooklyn, New York. He was born with mulitple diseases such as Double Pneumonia, heart murmurs, asthma, as well as a couple more diseases and illnesses that he developed over time. It took six months for the lament child to be cured, but still remained five holes in his heart so a prosetronic heart was as you can put as "installed" in him. He was finally taken home to his mother and father, Jose and Julia Morales. Tim was the would be fourth child, but his parents had a son which they named Jonathan, but he only lived up to two hours. Jonathan was born with webbed fingers and webbed feet. Then his mother, would of bore twins, but she had a miscarriage as they were in appearance as what ground beef would look like, thus no life was brought out. Then the fourth child, but the first to live was Tim. Then came a fifth, a girl named Minnuet, who was born healthy. Timothy Morales is a full-blooded Puerto Rican whose ancestors were the founders of Puerto Rico and original spaniards of Spain where they have a castle in Madrid & Barcelona named "Sanabria Castle". You can say that they are all decendants of the original spaniards of the past, making Tim and his family true spaniards of todays society. From knowing now about family ties, later in the story it will illuminated as family plays an integral role in the life and biography of Timothy Joseph Morales, AKA, Lx-Tim. Chapter 1: No Such Thing as a Childhood While Timothy was growing up, he had a lot of moving in his life. From Brooklyn to Allentown and Bethlehem Penslyvania, to Puerto Rico and many other places. Most of Timothy's life is set in the town of Bethlehem, Pennsylvania where he spent nine years of his life there, from Elementary School and most of Middle School. When Timothy was a mere child, he was brought to the world as a well known prodigy to the society. He was exceptionally brilliant as he displayed his many talents in many different levels. He was supposed to attend Penn State University when he was going in fourth grade as of having knowledge of knowing of Tim's specific abilities. However, this offer was declined by the parents of Tim for they did not want Tim to grow up without a childhood and no friends. Even so, while Tim was in elementary school, he was the lone wolf as many of the people did not want to associate with his particular character. When Tim was in middle school, he attended Broughal Middle School, one of the poorest schools known at the time in the Bethlehem Area School District. He was still the lone wolf, this time from many rumors that were spread around like wildfire. The rumor was that Tim was very explosive and chaotic person and that he knew enough deadly martial arts that if anyone would ever cross his path, he would make himself known to everyone, but of course, this was yet nearly a farfetched lie. It was true that Tim did know martial arts, but Tim was very humble and very meek. He did develop some companionship when attending that school, but his circle of friends later betrayed him at the end of every school year. At grade seven, he was shot multiple times. Once in the shoulder, once in the thigh, and another in the arm specifying it at the tricep. Along with getting shot, he was also stabbed, set on fire, and thrown in barbed-wire and thumbtacks by the people he thought were his friends. Then at the beginning of his eight grade year, it started to become really good even though he had personal demons and suffered from bipolar disorder and multi-personality disorder. Nearing the second marking quarter of his school year, something really horrible occured at his home. He no longer had a household as it was apparant that the landlord really was like a slum lord when he kicked his family out of the house with no warning of its coming, making Tim and his family homeless for the next two years. The landlord had secretly plotted this for he had sold the house to someone else, but still had greed so he waited for his family to continue to pay rent and then kicked Tim and his family out the very next day he got it. Chapter 2: Time of Being Homeless During the times of Timothy and his family were homeless, his family tore apart as the young Hispanic was seperated from his sister, mother and father. Tim then vowed he would find his family, but until then, he had to go on scratching and surviving. Tim wandered many cities begging and doing odd jobs to provide nourishment for himself so he wouldn't be famished and always have to sleep in a park in a jungle gym or a park bench. Tim eventually went back to his roots back into Brooklyn where he met up with an old friend of his family who lived in New York. The man's name was Manuel, nicknamed Manny as he recognized him off the street and Tim knew him from photo albums of the past. Tim then took off and crashed into his apartment for the time being, although Manny was also scratching and surving to keep his apartment as he didn't have much. Tim found out he made his earnings sweeping and at night time going to an underground fight club at an abandoned building. There were two leagues of fighters. One for the adults and another for teenage combat. Tim signed up and made earnings from the teenage fight club of Brooklyn, New York. During the time Timothy was a fighter, he combined his skills of Kung Fu, Tai Chi and Ninjitsu and transformed it all into a style he called The Dark Arts of The Shadow Hawk, thus giving Timothy the fighter nickname alias, "The Shadow Hawk". Over the months, Tim remained undefeated from all his talents of fighting and gained a lot of cash as Tim saved it in hoping he would find his family again and help them get a house. It was slowed down as he helped Manny pay for the rent of his apartment and to get food. They had forged a brotherhood as you can say. Manny was a good fighter, lost of typical occasion, but was pretty good in the adult division nonetheless. Tim eventually seperated off and went back living on the streets to go back on his conquest of searching for his family and to get a home. He left with the respect of all the fighters and the respect of all of Brooklyn. Timothy then became very wise and agile, as he went back down to Bethlehem. He then learned that his family had went to move into Allentown, Pennsylvania with his uncle as they finally agreed to shelter them, as long as they help pay for groceries and finances of any kind. With all of Tim's earnings and his parents earnings, they rented a home in 513 West Cedar Street in Allentown, Pennsylvania. Though it was a descently nice home, the neighborhood was terrible as one of the worst gangs of Allentown lived there which they were known as "Da Block". This didn't phase Tim. which in fact, Timothy had bacame friends with many of the people associated with and in the gang itself. He was offered to be a member, but respectfully, Tim didn't join as he didn't want to debase himself to joining street gangs again. Now that Tim was in a home again, he was able to go back to school, finish eighth grade, and then eventually went on his way to high school. Chapter 3: High School & Careers Timothy had finally entered high school, as he then attended William Allen High School. Tim though started school two weeks late as his paperwork didn't finish, due to yet another faulty faculty. During his school years in Allen, he met a person named Jeff Pizalotto, which he opened many doors for Tim. The Puerto Rican Prodigy then made multiple other friends in Jeff's circle, then Tim eventually started to hang out with them all the time. One day at the lunch table, a certain person came into Tim's life which changed his life forever. His name is Apollas Jamal Bacourt. He is also to be known later as A.J. Badd. He became Tim's closest and best friend of his years so far in high school. During Tim's tenth grade year, Tim and Apollas were known as The Badd Boyz! Both of them were really well known among people. Both forged an excellent friendship that later entails some deep understanding and deeper roots in his future. Besides the facts about his friends, he also dabbled in many career plans and opportunities that he wished to take advantage of. He would further his studies at a vocational school known as the Lehigh Career and Technical Institute, where the young Puerto Rican would learn the finer teachings of a subject that he loved, Culinary Arts. Some other careers that he would hold was being a young writer, jotting down novels and poetry which would later on be published. Also, he did some underground wrestling, but that career will be spoken about in detail later as we progress. Timothy Joseph Morales would later graduate with his high-school diploma and quite a number of certificates from LCTI. He becames certified as a professional Culinary Artist, also receiving another certificate that stated that he achieved Tech-Prep status in Pennsylvania. Tim would later gain a positiion as a Sous Chef, even though it was early in his cooking career to even gain such a high-ranking position in the kitchen brigade. Later on, Timothy Morales would go on to pursue his dreams of being a professional wrestler to add to his list of things to do in his life. Chapter 4: Before Professional Wrestling Career As you would of known, with Tim's martial arts background, he also devoloped and unorthodox style that's not seen much these days, a lucha-libre style. Tim and Apollas were still the Badd Boyz as they beat any upcoming fighters trying to take the spotlight. Both men were unstoppable as a team. But later, Apollas and Tim seperated as AJ had to search for a woman by the name of Kelsey. Tim then went to many different federations such as the RWF, the Royal Wrestling Federation, where Tim was known as His Royal Puertoricaness. Tim became the RWF Heavyweight Champion and Tag Team Champion, but then Tim decided to leave with an undefeated streak of twelve wins to no losses and vacated the titles. Then Tim thought it was time to search For Apollas. Tim learned that Apollas had developed the name of A.J. Badd after graduating from Stu Hart's famous Dungeon. This initialized the search for his long-time friend, AJ. During this time, Tim then decided to join CWU, Championship Wrestling United, where Tim was known as Sephiroth and Maximum Carnage, where he became also the CWU champion, the CWU Heavyweight Champion and the CWU Tag Team champion. Tim grew bored of no real challengers and wanted to continue his conquest of searching for A.J. Badd, as he vacated the titles and left also undefeated with a huge record of twenty six wins and no losses. Tim then heard that AJ Badd had joined a place called the GWF, so Tim then decided to get a contract and was quickly signed, but then the day that he signed, someone had stolen the companie's money and it became bankrupt, leaving Tim not finally ending his quest to find AJ. Tim then decided it was time to take a vacation as he went to his Spanish roots and stayed where his grandparents lived up in San Juan, Puerto Rico. Tim then met up with another rising star who hailed from San Juan by the name of Carlito Carribean Cool. Tim and Carlito talked about how he was joining WWE and how Tim should come along to watch and enjoy the shows, but Tim declined the offer telling him he was searching for his best friend AJ. Carlito then wished Tim the best of luck when Tim decided to go back the his home. When Tim finally arrived home, there were multiple offers from many different federations of wrestling that wanted him. Tim looked at every single contract offer, but he was reluctant from seeing the roster. One day, Tim then recieved a call. It was a man named Richard D. Knockman! He offered a job at an accredidated wrestling association known as Extreme Wrestling Impact and offered that he would have some real competition. Mr. Knockman mentioned the talents of EWI such as Lucifear, Gem Gunner, Vortex, Drego Franko and then he mentioned AJ Badd. Once hearing of this, Tim then agreed to fly to his office and automatically signed the contract, binding Tim as EWI property, thus beginning the era of the new named professional Puerto Rican wrestler, "The Latin X-tremist", Lx-Tim!